Doshite
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: The gazette // Histoire d'amour tragique


_**Titre**__ : Doushite_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : The GazettE_

_**Genre**__ : Genre horrible et carrement sadique XD __**!! scene de violence !!**_

_**Disclaimer**__ : The Gazette ne m'appartient strike malheureusement/strike pas, enfin heureusement pour eux quand même XD_

_**Spoiler**__ : Niette (j'essaye de faire des varriante XD)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Voila voila c'est fraichement revenu de Paris ou je suis aller voir le concert de Dir en grey (TTTT trop bien) que je commence cette petite fic que j'avais en tete depuis un moment et que je me suis enfin decidée a ecrire apres avoir lue une fic sur eux justement qui m'a motivée !! (merci Aki ) Avant de la lire assurez de rien avoir sous la main qui puisse me blaisser !! je veux dire des poels, des couteaux ou autres que vous auriez envie de me jetter a la figure apres avoir lu certains passage de cette fic XDD merci d'avance TT XD...Saku, je la vois qui depasse de ta chaussette la poel TT_

_Nana-chan (14/11/07)_

**Doushite**

par Nana-chan

Le dos courbé sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans le local, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas levé le nez de sa partition. Le seul bruit qui venait perturber ce silence paisible, était celui de la mine de crayon qui courrait le long des portés et parfois d'une note ou deux.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et Ruki froissa une nouvelle fois sa feuille, insatisfait, et l'envoya rejoindre ses consœurs, par terre, la poubelle ayant débordé depuis longtemps.

Mais il allait y arriver, il le savait, il allait y arriver, même si pour cela il devait passer la nuit au local. Il c'était équipé pour en tout cas, deux thermos de café étaient disposé sur la table, dont un deja vide.

Il avait emprunté une des guitares sèche que Aoi laissait toujours au local, elle reposait sur ses jambes. De temps a autre, il grattait un ou deux accords, mais il ne semblait jamais satisfait.

A 4h30 du matin, le sommeille eu raison de lui, alors qu'a l'extérieure le soleil avait montré ses premier rayons, Ruki s'assoupissait sur la guitare de son ami.

Le blond fit lentement tourner la poignet de la porte, il était prés de 7 heures et demi du matin, et la répétition ne commençait que dans une demi heure, il aimait bien arriver avant tout le monde. Il fut d'abord tres surpris de trouver Ruki, se demandant si son ami n'était pas tombé du lit, avant de se rendre compte, au vu de l'état de la pièce, qu'il avait certainement passé la nuit ici. Avec douceur, il déposa une couverture sur les épaules du dormeur, et alla s'installer dans le canapé en attendant qu'il se réveille ou que les autres arrivent.

Le chanteur commença a remuer sur sa chaise, de toute évidence, la position très inconfortable qu'il avait choisi, commençait a rendre ses muscles douloureux. Il gémit a plusieurs reprise, pour au final ouvrir un œil, puis deux, il ne sembla pas réaliser immédiatement ou il était. Il se redressa, faisant tomber la couverture, retira paresseusement, avant de se rendre enfin compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il rendit a Uruha son sourire.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?" Uruha gloussa

"Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu ronfle comme un camionneur !!" Il contempla Ruki quelques seconde avant d'ajouter "Tu as passé la nuit au local ?"

"Ano, oui, je voulais finir la nouvelle chanson !!"

"Ce n'était pas pressée au point de la finir cette nuit !"

"Peut être mais j'avais envie de la terminer "

"Tu as réussi !!" Ruki afficha un sourire franc et satisfait, brandissant une partition griffonnée a bout de bras "Oui !!"

"Je peux la lire ?"

"NON !!" Ruki lui même fut surpris par le ton de sa voix "Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas crier, demo je voudrait attendre que tout le monde soit la pour qu'on la joue"

"D'accord !! attendons les autres alors !!" Uruha lui sourit, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas fâchè. "Mais si j'étais toi j'irais reposer la guitare de son seigneur Aoi, avant qu'il n'arrive et ne se rende compte que tu as bavé sur un de ses bébés!"

"Bonne idée !" Ils rigolèrent, mais Ruki se dépêcha tout de même de remettre la guitare a sa place.

Juste a temps, car a peine avait il retrouvé sa chaise que le reste du groupe pénétrait dans le local, riant de bonne humeur.

Kai arriva, avec Aoi, pendu au bras de se dernier, un radieux sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Depuis que le batteur avait surmonté sa timidité, ces deux la filait le parfait amour. Ruki les regarda, envieux de leur bonheur, un sourire triste au lèvre.

Reita rentra a la suite du petit couple, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Tout les trois furent surprise de trouver le guitariste et le chanteur au locale, seul et aussi tôt.

- "Vous êtes tombé du lit les gars ?"

Ruki sourit et le leva de son siège pour aller serrer la main a Reita. Le chanteur était très proche du jeune homme, c'était sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux, sans doute par ce qu'il se confier toujours a lui, lui accordant une confiance aveugle, lui faisant par de ses problèmes et de ses angoisses. Il suffit d'un regard pour que Reita comprenne que Ruki n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, malgres tout ses effort pour le dissimuler.

- "J'aurais eu du mal a tomber du lit, vu que n'y ai pas mis les pied cette nuit, je suis resté au locale a composer la nouvelle chanson, enfin a y mettre des paroles du moins !"

- "Ho ! ce n'étais pas urgent a se point ! "

- "Je sais...mais j'avais besoin de la terminer."

- "Et, elle est fini ? tu es content de toi ?"

- " Oui et...oui assez"

- "C'est le principal !! On va essayer de la jouer alors !!"

Ruki approuva d'un signe de tête, et tant dis que les autres se mettaient en place, préparant leur instruments et leur partitions pour jouer leur toute nouvelle composition, le chanteur alla se servir une nouvelle tasse de café, la journée risquait d'être longue.

Quand tout le monde fut prés, le petit blond alla trouver sa place derrière son micro, attendant que l'intro débute, une intro douce, et suave, a la basse et la guitare sèche uniquement, puis la batterie les rejoignit, ainsi que la guitare de Uruha et enfin, Ruki posa les mots sur lesquels il avait travaillé toute la nuit.

Zuttokurikaeshiteta zuttokanashimasete bakaridatta

Kittoanatasaemo kizutsukete boku wa ugokenumama

Anatani furerukotoga naze konnani kurushiinodesuka? 1

Malgres les accord encore maladroit, et la voix de Ruki qui avait du mal a se placer, tout simplement par ce que c'était la première fois qu'ils la jouaient, malgres tout ça, la chanson n'en était pas moins superbe.

Tsuraikotosae wasurerukurai

Anata wo omotteiru

Aenaiyoru wo kazoerutabini

Kogarerumune 2

La voix douce, suave, torturée, de Ruki s'accordait a merveille avec ses parole tout aussi torturée et triste, il souffrait, ça se sentait dans sa voix et les parole le disait pour lui, chantant tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis bien trop longtemps.

Douka bokudake wo mitsumeteite

Douka konotega tokenuyou

I will walk together, the future not promised

It keeps walking together, to future in which you are... 3

Les dernières notes retentissent, Ruki resta planté derrière son micro, il ne bougeait pas, hors-mis ses épaules, qui se relevaient de temps a autre, en spasmes convulsif et irrégulier. Il pleurait.

Reita posa sa basse sur son pied et vint encercler les épaules de son ami, le poussant a venir s'assoir sur le canapé le temps qu'il se reprenne. Bien sur lui, il savait pourquoi cette chanson l'avait mis dans cet état, mais les autres devait se poser beaucoup de questions.

Kai fut le premier a prendre la parole.

- "Dis, ça va Ruki ?"

- "Je...oui...oui ça va, c'est la fatigue..."

- "Ho...on peut peut être repousser la répétition a demain, tu es exténué, on arrivera a rien aujourd'hui !"

- "Je...hmm oui, tu as sans doute raison, j'ai besoin de dormir de un peut...merci"

Kai acquiesça, rejoignant sa batterie pour la recouvrir et ranger ses baguettes. Aoi alla ranger sa guitare, tant dis que Reita et Uruha étaient resté prés de Ruki.

- "Je vais ranger ma basse et je te raccompagne chez toi d'accord ?"

- "D'accord..."

Reita parti donc rejoindre ses camarades, rangeant son instrument, alors que Uruha était toujours avec le chanteur.

- "Dis Ruki..."

- "Quoi ?..."

- "Tu...tu l'as écrite pour qui ta chanson ?"

Ruki releva la tête, regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux, il semblait surpris de la question de celui-ci.

- "Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un ?"

- "Çà se sent."

Ruki hésita un instant, songeur, puis il finit par répondre.

- "Je...je l'ai écrite pour..." Il avait peur, il préféra fixer le bassiste au loin plus tôt que Uruha "Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais autrement que comme un ami."

Uruha suivit son regard, trouvant Reita qui s'afférait a ranger ses affaires.

- "Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire !... elle a de la chance...tu dois...vraiment aimer beaucoup cette personne."

Cette fois il répondit en fixant Uruha droit dans les yeux.

- "Du plus profond de mon être oui."

Le guitariste acquiesça, avant de se relever, pour aller lui aussi ranger sa guitare et le reste, puis ce que la répétition était annulée.

Le bassiste l'avait ramené jusque devant la porte de son appartement, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- "T'as besoin de quelque chose ? tu veux que je reste un peut avec toi ?"

- "Merci c'est gentil, mais ça va aller, je vais aller m'allonger et dormir un peut, tu fais deja tellement pour moi."

- "C'est normal, je t'aime beaucoup Ruki et je m'inquiet pour toi"

- "Tu ne devrais pas..."

- "Si...aller vient la."

Reita lui ouvrit ses bras, et Ruki n'hésita pas pour venir se blottir contre son torse, absorbant la chaleur protectrice de cette étreinte, invitant Reita a rentrer.

Ruki lâcha son ami apres plusieurs minutes, les yeux et les joues mouillée.

- "Pardon..."

- "C'est rien voyons. Aller vient...tu as besoin de dormir."

Le bassiste entraina l'autre dans sa chambre, et le fit s'assoir sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussette, puis son pantalon, avant de l'aider a s'allonger, rabattant la couverture sur lui. Reita se pencha sur Ruki et effleura ses lèvres en un chaste et pure baiser, apportant réconfort et chaleur au chanteur qui en avait tant besoin.

- "Tache de dormir un peur d'accord ?"

- "Oui...Reita !"

- "Oui ?"

- "Merci..."

Le bassiste de ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et de laisser son ami se faire bercer par les bras de Morphée. Espérant que ses rêves ne soit pas trop agités, qu'il puisse dormir et se reposer.

Il avait enfin réussi a s'endormir, se laissant doucement plonger dans la noirceur de ses cauchemars. Combien de temps il avait dormi ? il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder son réveille et son rendre compte qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que cinq minutes. Il se demandât alors pourquoi il c'était réveillé, quand soudain il l'entendit encore, se bruit sourd et répétitif qu'il l'avait éveillé.

Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un frappait a sa porte.

Il se résigna donc, ouvrant les yeux, prenant tout de même le temps d'enfiler son pantalon et de jeter un regard noir a son réveille, qui indiquait 23h30, finalement il n'avait pas dormi qu'un peut ! Et il se demandait a présent qui pouvait bien venir chez lui a une pareille.

- "Allô !! Ruki je sais que c'est toi ton numero s'affiche !! allô !! Ruki tout vas bien ? Ruki ?!

Reita avait conduit a toute vitesse, par chance a cette heure ci il n'y avait pratiquement personne sur la route, il avait monté les marche de l'immeuble de Ruki quatre quatre, une fois arrivé a destination, il était a bout de souffle et son sang battait dans ses tempes En voyant la porte d'entrée ouvert, son cœur loupa un battement, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle il fit pivoter la porte sur ses gongs. L'entrée était dévastée, et il y avait des taches de sang sur le tapis.

- "Ruki non...RUKIIIII !! RUKI T'ES OU ??"

Pas de réponse, les pire scénarios se bousculait dans la tête du bassiste, il fouillât toute les pièces, quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il vit un de ses horrible scénarios prendre vie.

- "Ho non...Ruki..."

Il était la, allongé sur le dos, son visage ressemblait a un champ de mine, plein de bleu, de bosses et de sang. Ses bras était dans le même état, il avait essayé de se défendre. Reita s'approcha doucement du corps de son ami, de toute évidence on avait essayé de lui enlever son pantalon de force, et on avait en partie réussi...Le blond posa une main délicate sur le joue meurtri de son ami, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur. Il était vivant.

- "Ho mon dieu Ruki, Ruki est ce que tu m'entend ?"

- "Faudrait être sourd..."

- "Ho t'es trop con, tu m'as fais peur putain"

Reita laissa aller de nombreuse larmes, des larmes de soulagement. Avec une extrême douceur et une délicatesse infini il prit le chanteur dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, ou il l'installa sur le lit.

- "Je vais téléphoner a la police et au secours, je reviens j'en ai pour une minute d'accord !!"

- "Non !! non je ne veux pas !!"

- "Tu..tu ne veux pas quoi ?"

- "Pas de police, pas d'ambulance"

- "Ruki, tu t'es fais agresser, tu dois porter plainte, et crois moi tu es salement amoché tu as besoin d'être soigné !!"

- "Je...je ne veux pas porter plainte et je veux encore moins aller a l'hospital, s'il te plait."

- "...Ruki, je ne suis pas médecin, tu peux avoir une hémorragie interne ou une autre merde du genre, je t'en pris, laisse moi appeler les urgence."

- "Non, je ne veux pas aller a l'hospital"

- "D'accord, mais demain matin laisse moi au moins téléphoner a ton médecin !"

- "D'accord, mais seulement mon médecin, rien d'autre !"

- "Je te le promet !"

- "Bon...je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, te nettoyer un peut et te changer je reviens."

Reita sorti de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, puis alla dans la chambre de Ruki chercher de quoi l'habiller un peut, mais avant il prit son téléphone, il fallait revenir les autres.

- "Ano, Kai, désolé de vous déranger si tard Aoi et toi, mais quelque chose est arrivé...c'est Ruki...non non il, il c'est fait agresser dans son appartement...non, il ne veut pas et il en veut pas appeler la police non plus...oui je sais...non restez chez vous, je vous tiendrez au courant, de toute façon pour se soir y'a rien a faire...oui oui bien sur que je reste avec lui, d'accord on se voit demain...ho attend, j'arrive pas a joindre Uruha, je lui ai laissé un message mais bon...d'accord merci, c'est gentil...oui oui je vous tiens au courant, a demain."

Il attrapa dans la penderie un pantalon de survêtement, un t-shirt et un caleçon propre. Apres quoi il passa par la salle de bain, il remplit un récipient d'eau tiède, prit une serviette de toilette propre, un gant, du désinfectant, quelque straps et alla retrouvé Ruki dans la chambre d'ami. Il c'était endormi, il devait etre a bout de force. Avec douceur il commença a nettoyer le visage du blond, essayant de retirant le sang séché sans trop toucher ses plaies. Mais malgres toute la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Reita, son ami se réveilla dans un gemissement de douleur.

- "Pardon...je voulais essayer de pas te réveiller"

- "C'est rien"

Reita continua de le nettoyer dans un paisible silence, entre coupé de temps a autre par les sursaut de douleur de Ruki, surtout quand apres avoir fini de retirer le sang séché, le bassiste entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies avec du désinfectant.

Apres quoi il l'aida a retirer son t-shirt a moitié déchiré et couvert de sang, pour lui en mettre un propre. Ruki était couvert de bleu, il fallait cherché pour trouver la couleur de sa peau tant son agresseur c'était acharné sur lui. Reita ne tint plus et lui demanda.

- "Ruki, qui t'as fais ça ?"

- "Je...j'en sais rien...j'ai pas eu le temps de voir..."

- "Pourquoi tu me ment Ruki ? tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

- "Si !! bien sur que si j'ai confiance en toi !!"

- "Alors dit moi !! pourquoi tu le protège !!"

- "Je ne dirais rien Reita...je...je ne me souviens pas..."

Reita n'insista pas, il savait que c'était inutile et surtout il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'ennuyer Ruki avec sa tout de suite, il était en état de choc et avait besoin de report, pas d'un interrogatoire. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'a nettoyer et soigner la zone la plus délicat ou Ruki avait était blessé. Doucement il l'aida a retirer son pantalon, puis son boxer, mais Ruki s'y apposa.

- "Que...qu'est ce que tu fais Reita !!"

- "Je...Ruki je ne suis pas stupide !!" Le chanteur avait les yeux plein de larme, il fuyait le regard de son ami, de toute évidence c'était plus que ce que ça fierté pouvait en supporter.

- "Je...je peux le faire seul."

- "Non , tu ne peux pas, c'est a peine si tu peux bouger, laisse moi faire."

- "Mais je..."

- "...Ruki c'est moi !! tu n'as pas a avoir honte avec moi."

Ruki n'ajouta rien et laissa son ami s'occuper de lui sans rien dire, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Puis il senti qu'on le rhabillait, il poussa un soupire de soulagement, car malgres le fais qu'il connaisse Reita depuis très longtemps et que celui sache pratiquement tout de lui et réciproquement, il se sentait très mal a l'aise.

- "Voila, repose toi maintenant, essaye de dormir un peut. Je reste ici cette nuit, je laisse ta porte ouverte, tu as besoins de quelque chose appel moi !"

Le chanteur de répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeille.

Reita alla ouvrir la porte sur laquelle on venait de frapper, c'était Kai et Aoi qui venaient aux nouvelles.

- "Alors comment il va qu'a dit le médecin ?"

- "Il s'est rendormi apres son départ, il est épuisé ! le médecin a essayé de la convaincre d'aller au urgence et de prévenir la police mais il ne veut rien entendre !! Il doit...passer des radios, le médecin pense qu'il a une ou deux cotes de cassées et il lui a prescrit des anti-douleurs. Et il doit...il doit faire des testes pour...différentes...MST."

- "Des testes pour des...ho non."

Un pesant silence s'installa entre les trois amis, mais Kai s'empressa de le briser.

- "J'ai réussi a joindre Uruha, il avait l'air très mal de ce qui est arrivé a Ruki, il a dit qu'il passerait le voir quand il irait mieux pour ne pas le deranger."

- "Hmm oui..."

- "Tu devrais aller dormir Reita, t'as l'air d'un zombi !!"

- "Je lui ai promis que je restais la !"

- "Reste, mais allonge toi sur le canapé au moins, on va rester prés de lui dans sa chambre"

- "D'accord."

Le bassiste alla donc s'étendre sur le canapé, il n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était a bout de force lui aussi. Kai et Aoi pénétrèrent dans la chambre ou reposait le chanteur. Il semblait respirer avec difficulté, sans doute a cause de ses cotes douloureuses, son visage était complètement déformé par les marque de coups et les bleus. Aoi prit place sur une chaise, tant dis que le batteur c'était assis au bord du lit, prenant la main de Ruki dans la sienne. Se dernier ouvrit doucement en les yeux, sentant la tiédeur de la main de Kai sur la sienne complètement gelée.

- "Comment tu te sens ?"

- "J'ai l'impression qu'on a joué du xylophone a coup de masse sur mon corps."

- "Tu veux quelque chose pour la douleur ?"

- "Non, deja prit, disons que ça estompe un peut la grosse douleur mais que c'est pas encore ça."

- "T'inquiet pas ça va aller."

- "Uruha...n'es pas venu ?"

- "Non, il a dit qu'il passerait te voir quand tu irais mieux"

- "...je vais dormir un peut, les cachet m'assomme complètement"

- "Oui dors, on reste la t'en fais pas"

Ruki se contenta de sourire et de fermer les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment dormir en fait, il voulait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, sans se sentir regardé ou obligé de faire la conversation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Uruha, que l'homme qu'il aime soit prés de lui.

**Une semaine plus tard,**

Le guitariste rentrant dans la chambre, une fois de plus Ruki dormait, a cause des médicament il n'avait pratiquement fais que ça pendant la semaine. Son état c'était amélioré, maintenant il arrivait a se lever et a marcher un peut, bien sur il était loin du 100 mètres !! mais il arrivait a se déplacer seul dans son appartement, c'était deja un bon début.

Reita et les autres était dans le salon, ils l'avaient laissé aller voir le chanteur seul, tant mieux, il devait lui parler. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main entre ses doigts fins, la caressant doucement.

D'un geste délicat il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux qui venait se poser sur son œil endoloris. En silence il laissa couler ses larmes et s'adressa a Ruki en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

Uruha se leva, se dirigeant vers le salon, ou les trois autres discutaient. Le guitariste ne cherchait pas a cacher ses larmes a quoi bon de toute façon.

- "Uru-chan qu'est ce qui se passe ? c'est Ruki ?"

- "Non non il va bien il dort !!"

- "Ho, alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu...pleures ?"

- "Je...j'ai un truc a vous dire...je..."

- "...NON"

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vert l'entrée du salon, Ruki était appuyé dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

- "Ruki mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout !!"

Reita se leva, et aida son ami a entrer, il aurait aimé le faire s'assoir, mais il refusa, restant face a Uruha.

- "Non, t'as...t'as pas le droit de faire ça...dis rien je t'en pris...s'il te plait."

- "Ruki je...j'ignore pourquoi tu n'a pas prévenu la police mais...ils doivent savoir..."

- "Uruha tu...tu sais qui lui a fais ça ?"

- "Oui..."

- "Uruha je t'en pris ne dis rien !!"

- "...c'est moi."

_D'un geste délicat il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux qui venait se poser sur son œil endoloris. En silence il laissa couler ses larmes et s'adressa a Ruki en murmurant au creux de son oreille._

_- "Mon dieu...qu'est ce que j'ai fais...si tu...si tu savais a quel point je suis désolé...je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai fais...je...je t'aime tellement...j'ai l'air con a dire ça, comment peut on faire une chose pareille a la personne qu'on aime !? Je...je vais aller tout leur dire Ruki...et apres...apres je disparaitrais de ta vie et de celle des autres...pour toujours."_

**Une semaine plus tot,**

Il avait enfin réussi a s'endormir, se laissant doucement plonger dans la noirceur de ses cauchemars. Combien de temps il avait dormi ? il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder son réveille et son rendre compte qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que cinq minutes. Il se demandât alors pourquoi il c'était réveillé, quand soudain il l'entendit encore, se bruit sourd et répétitif qu'il l'avait éveillé.

Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un frappait a sa porte.

Il se résigna donc, ouvrant les yeux, prenant tout de même le temps d'enfiler son pantalon et de jettera un regard noir a son réveille, qui indiquait 23h30, finalement il n'avait pas dormi qu'un peut ! Et il se demandait a présent qui pouvait bien venir chez lui a une pareille.

Une fois de plus il entendit frapper, mais il préféra demander ce qu'il en était avant d'ouvrir.

- "Qui est ce ?" 4

- "C'est moi !! U-ru-haaa !!" Il gloussa derrière la porte

- "Uruha ?"

Ruki n'ajouta rien, s'empressant d'ouvrir la porte a son ami.

- "Uruha, qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu viens me voir a une heure pareille ? il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

Uruha pénétra dans l'appartement d'un pas chancelant et mal assuré, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pied dans le tapis et que Ruki le rattrapa de justesse.

- "Uruha mais qu'est ce que...tu..tu as bus Uruha ?"

- "Haha oui un verre ou deux haha ou peut être que c'était cinq ou six, m'en souviens plus haha"

- "Hmm je sais pas combien t'en a bus, mais en tout cas tu as trop bus ça c'est sur !! aller vient, je vais t'installer sur le canapé et te faire un bon cafe bien fort d'accord ! Et en suite tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareille."

Mais alors que Ruki se dirigeait vers son salon, Uruha restait planté devant l'entrée, son ivresse "joyeuse" semblant s'être tout a coup dissipée, affichant un visage dure.

- "Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis mis dans un état pareille ?"

Tout en demandant il s'était approchait de Ruki, le poussant lui a reculer d'un pas.

- "Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?"

Désormais Ruki était coincé contre la petite table qui était disposé dans son entrée, mais Uruha continuait d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve a quelque centimètre de Ruki seulement.

- "Uruha arrête tu me fais peur."

- "Je te fais peur ?"

Il rit, mais d'un rire sans joie, plein de haine et de souffrance.

- "Mais c'est de ta faute Ruki ! c'est de ta faute si j'ai bus autant !!"

- "Ma faute ? arrête tes conneries tu dérailles t'as trop bus !!"

Ruki essaya de forcer le passage mais en vint.

- "Reste ici Ruki, j'ai pas fini !!"

- "Uruha laisse moi partir maintenant !!"

- "J'ai dis non !!"

D'une droite bien portée, le guitariste envoya Ruki par terre, la levre en sang.

- "Uruha, mais qu'est ce qui te prend !!"

Le chanteur essaya de se relever prenant appuie sur la petite table, mais a peine c'était il redressé que Uruha le frappait de nouveau, le renvoyant au sole, pour en suite le marteler de coup de pied, déversant toute sa haine et sa douleur.

Puis il le retourna sur le dos, s'asseyant a califourchon sur lui, avant de le marteler de coup de poing. Bientôt le visage de Ruki n'était plus que sang et bleus deja visible, il essayait de se débattre mais en vint, deja en temps normal le guitariste était plus fort que lui, et la, l'alcool semblait décupler ses forces, et la fatigue de Ruki n'arrangeai rien a sa faiblesse.

Ruki était presque inconscient quand Uruha arrêta enfin de le frapper. Il le considéra un instant, puis le prit dans ses bras, pour venir l'allonger sur son lit, presque avec douceur...presque, car ce n'était que le début du cauchemar.

Quand il retrouva un peut ses esprit, il était sur son lit, allongé sur le dos et Uruha était sur lui, assis sur ses jambes. Au début il ne réalisait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, ce fut seulement quand il sentit les mains de Uruha défaire les boutons de son pantalon qu'il recommença a se battre, comprenant ce qui allait se passer si il ne faisait rien, il essaya de quitter son lit mais Uruha avait le dessus, et les blessures qu'il lui avait affligeait n'arrangeaient rien a son état.

D'une seul main Uruha n'eut aucun mal a le faire se retourner, le faisant se mettre sur le ventre et le maintenant plaquer ainsi contre le matelas. Mais même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arrivait pas a s'enfuir ou a résister au guitariste, Ruki essayait de se débattre, de partir. Uruha se pencha alors a son oreille, et y murmura, tout en faisant glisser tan bien que mal le pantalon et le boxer du chanteur.

- "Arrête de bouger, tu sais que ça ne sert a rien...a part a te faire encore plus mal..."

- "Uruha arrête je t'en pris !! tu...tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu as trop bus, arrête je t'en pris !!"

- "Au contraire Ruki, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais"

- "Non !! non !!arrête NOOOOOOOON"

Sa dernière négation fut un véritable cris de douleur, Uruha venait de le pénétrer sans aucun ménagement, le martelant désormais de violent coup de reins.

Ruki se contentait de gémir de douleur et de pleurer, il ne cherchait plus a se débattre, laissant Uruha aller jusqu'au bout.

Quand il eut terminé, il se laissa retomber sur le corps presque inerte de Ruki, malgres le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait, et la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait tout le corps, le chanteur arriva a les voir, les larmes, qui coulaient le long des joues de Uruha. Il parvint a articuler quelque mot d'un voix faible, qui ne disait rien de bon.

- "Pour...pourquoi Uru-chan ?"

- "Quoi ?"

- "Pourquoi...tu as fais ça ?"

Uruha renifla, essayant de contenir ses larmes.

- "Par ce que...par ce que je t'aime...j'aurais...j'aurais tant aimé que ça soit pour moi que tu chante se matin"

- "Baka...c'est...c'est pour toi...que j'ai chanté se matin..."

Uruha sembla recevoir un véritable électrochoc

- "Quoi ?"

- "Je t'aime crétin..."

Uruha se redressa d'un bond, retournant Ruki qui venait de perdre connaissance.

- "Non, Ruki, Ruki réveilles toi je t'en pris, mon dieu non, Ruki, Rukiiii !! Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais !!"

Il descendit du lit, que pouvait il bien faire, appeler une ambulance ? non pas d'ambulance...Reita ! Le blond se saisi du téléphone et composa le numéro du meilleur ami du chanteur, mais quand il entendit sa voix ensommeillée a l'autre bout du combiné, il perdit tout ses moyens, il lâchât l'appareille pour quitter l'appartement en courant.

- "Allô !! Ruki je sais que c'est toi ton numéro s'affiche !! allô !! Ruki tout vas bien ? Ruki ?!"

Tsuraikotosae wasurerukurai  
Anata wo omotteiru

Aishiteru 5

Owari

Heu...j'aime pas cette fic XD enfin, j'en suis pas satisfaite disons ' mais bon fallait bien que je la finisse depuis le temps que je l'ai commencée XD donc voila, j'espère qu'elle plaira quand même peut être a quelqu'un """""

sur ce passez une bonne journée les gens !!

Nana-chan (18/04/08 ; 16h21)

1 Cela toujours recommencé, ne faisait que m'affliger sans cesse  
Même toi tu dois certainement t'en apercevoir, alors que je ne peux pas bouger  
Les choses qui p0rtent ta trace, pourquoi sont elles si douloureuses ? (Cassis)

2 Au point d'oublier même le plus pénible  
Je pense à toi  
T0utes les fois où je compte les nuits où l'on ne se rencontre pas  
Je me languis (Cassis)

3 S'il te plait regarde moi  
S'il te plait ne lâche pas ma main

Je marcherai ensemble  
L'avenir non promis

Il continue à marcher ensemble  
Dans l'avenir dans lequel tu es... (Cassis)

4 je trouve cette replique profondement conne XDDD

5 au point d'oublier même le plus penible

je pense a toi

je t'aime.


End file.
